


One Missed Call

by Squidapples



Series: Origami Cranes Verse [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: BB-8 is adorable, Bb-8 likes to roll over people's toes, Dean's gonna need therapy, F/M, Leo and Mick like to mess with Dean, Poor Dean, Sam doesn't really care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Dean really thought he saw the last of Leo and Mick.Dean's really gonna need therapy after this.





	

“You have one missed call” Dean’s phone told him “pretty boy me and Mick are going to be in your neck of the woods for little visit see you soon” Leo’s voice sent chills down his spine.

Dean ran so fast you’d of thought he was The Flash he got guns and salt because you can’t be too careful nowadays.

Sam nearly got run over by Dean “you know they’re not demons and they can probably shoot faster then you” Sam told him.

“They’re coming back” Dean shouted but then he heard a noise grabbed his gun and stood up.

The door opened and Leo and Mick stepped into the bunker “didn’t think you’d see us again did ya” Mick said.

“You couldn't bother knock like a normal person you just had to break in” said a tiny blonde who stepped out from behind Leo.

“I’m sorry Leo has seem to have left his manners and common sense back on the Waverider” she told Dean.

Leo shrugged “ I’m a crook I only have manners when I need them but I think Mick lost his when we traveled back to Shakespeare's time”.

“and it was either that or Mick would’ve set the whole place on fire” he continued.

“This is my girlfriend Sara if you try anything she will kill you” Leo told Dean.

Beeps were heard from outside and in walked a brunette and robot “you really need to clean up your yard poor BB-8 almost got stuck in the mud” she said.

“This is my sister Lisa and her robot BB-8 and if you try to hurt her you will be turned to gold” Leo warned Dean.

“There’s more of them” Dean whispered looking like he was going to pass out.

It was 10 very very long hours before they finally left.

Mick had gotten pissed at something on tv and set the tv on fire.

Leo had to put the tv out so now they have a half melted tv encased in ice.

Well Sam thought we needed a new tv anyways although how they were going to move the tv was beyond him.

BB-8 had accidentally rolled over Sam’s feet a couple times a pair of Sam’s shoes that he was thankful not wearing at the time were now gold.

Robots that roll over feet hurt a lot now they have a little extra money from the gold shoes.

There was a deep knife gouge in the couch from Sara when the Waverider landed it shook the bunker.

The couch had more character now Sam wondered what it was like on a spaceship that travels through time and space.

“They got on a spaceship” Dean stammered “come on Dean it’s time for bed” Sam told him dragging him back inside.

Dean hoped they wouldn’t come back ever again the bunker couldn’t survive another visit from them.

Sam didn’t mind them but they did do some damage to the bunker and Dean seemed to be traumatized.

“Mr.Snart,Mr.Rory and Miss.Lance why is it when I grant you shore leave you insist on picking up strays” Rip asked them.

“Watch BB-8 he likes to run over people’s feet” Sara told Rip He sighed and shook his head.

Rip wondered how he hadn’t died or been arrested being near the rouges plus now Lisa was aboard and at that moment BB-8 had just run over his feet.

BB-8 just beeped happily and continued rolling on unaware that no one really liked getting their toes run over sometimes multiple times in a day.

**Author's Note:**

> I love tormenting poor Dean.  
> As much as I love Lisa and Sara I can't write either.  
> Now because I've seen more stuff that Went and Dominic have been in it makes writing them a little easier.  
> I can never remember BB-8's name so I call him the rolly thing.  
> I have never seen Star wars so I had to ask my mom about BB-8.  
> There might be a sequel to this.  
> I know ya isn't technically proper grammar but that's how I talk sometimes.  
> One Missed Call is a horror movie from 2008.  
> Written for Spncoldesthits.


End file.
